beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
WBO:Play It Again, Dizzi
Entrants *yashpinto *shawn_dranzer *Astle-d *ashton pinto *loyvain *valeari *leeboy_gorai *Robin17 Tournament The tournament began at 2:25 pm and concluded at 4:15 pm. Unfortunately, only two regular members could make it at the event, but the waived entry fee in celebration of the WBO Anniversary 2015 made way to new players, most of whom played during the plastic era. Without any exception, everyone enjoyed the event. The atmosphere around was quite friendly although there were some serious rivalry between old mates. As there were six new WBO members who were mostly unfamiliar with competitive play, it was decided and agreed upon that uncustomized beys would be used, to make the event fair and skill-based. There was also a free play period at the beginning of the event. The Beyblades used were Flame Byxis, Galaxy Pegasis, Screw Capricorn, Gravity Destroyer, Meteo L Drago, Lightning L Drago, Earth Aquila, Flame Sagittario, Rock Leone, Rock Zurafa, Killer Beafowl and Ray Unicorno. All the battles were conducted in a Standard Attack Type Stadium. The format used for the event was Round Robin, with the three highest scoring players advancing to the finals. The preliminary round began and ashton pinto, yashpinto & Robin17 all achieved a score of 5-2 and thus advanced to the finals. Shawn_Dranzer showed unanticipated wins with his Galaxy Pegasus, resulting in a score of 4-3. Gravity Destroyer & Killer Beafowl proved to be fatal for loyvain, resulting in many of his losses. It looked like Astle-d had a liking towards Ray Unicorno, Robin17 towards Earth Aquila, the same can be said about leeboy_gorai who used Meteo L Drago for almost all of his battles, while the rest chose to use random attack type beys. People did not fear to use attack type blades, In-fact over 70% of the battles consisted of attack type beys, which made the battles more exciting & interesting.The least used Beyblade was Rock Zurafa whereas the most used bey was Meteo L Drago & Flame Byxis. Preliminary Scores *yashpinto (5-2) *shawn_dranzer (4-3) *Astle-d (1-6) *ashton pinto (5-2) *loyvain (2-5) *valeari (3-4) *leeboy_gorai (3-4) *Robin17 (5-2) The finals began with Robin17 (Flame Byxis) defeating ashton pinto (Screw Capricorn). Flame Byxis had major wall saves and dodged Screw Capricorn's attacks due to its tall height, thus out-spinning Screw Capricorn at the last minute with a score of 3-2. ashton pinto (Lightning L Drago) won against yashpinto (Screw Capricorn). This round had 2 ties, 1 win for yashpinto and 1 win for ashton pinto. The final battle was intense. At last in a close battle, Lightning L Drago KOed Screw Capricorn out of the stadium with a score of 2-1. yashpinto (Screw Capricorn) made a staging performance against Robin17 (Earth Aquila) with a score of 3-0, thereby ending the finals in a Tie-Breaker, which is rare at Mumbai tournaments. Both luck and skill played a major role here. The tie-breakers were done after a short break. ashton pinto (Meteo L Drago) crushed Robin17 (Flame Byxis) with a score of 3-0, yashpinto (Screw Capricorn) defeated ashton pinto (Flame Byxis) with a score of 3-2, and yashpinto (Flame Byxis) won against robin (Earth Eagle) with a score of 3-0. Final Scores and Winning Combinations *'1st Place – yashpinto (8-3):' Flame Byxis, Screw Capricorn *'2nd Place – ashton pinto (7-4):' Meteo L Drago, Screw Capricorn, Lightning L Drago, Flame Byxis *'3rd Place – Robin17 (6-5):' Earth Eagle, Flame Byxis *'4th Place – shawn_dranzer (4-3)' *'5th Place – valeari (3-4)' *'5th Place – leeboy_gorai (3-4)' *'6th Place – loyvain (2-5)' *'7th Place – Astle-d (1-6)' Trivia *Play it Again, Dizzi is the first Metal Fight Beyblade event where uncustomzed Hybrid Wheel System Beyblades were used (without accessories such as Metal Faces). *It marks Mumbai's 41st Event and India's 67th WBO Event. *ashton pinto has attended all of the 41 events. References Original Thread: http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-13th-December-2015-Mumbai-India-Play-It-Again-Dizzi--71744